


A Barroom Theological Exchange

by orphan_account



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gods, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle discusses Ares with a man she met in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Barroom Theological Exchange

Gabrielle had been surprised to find out how widely Greek was spoken in Egypt. There certainly were some advantages in being from the world's cultural capital. National pride swelled, and for a time she could forget the monsters and warlords and the rest of what was less than perfect in Greece. She supposed, anyway, that those existed in all parts of the world.

"So you worship war as a god?" asked her drinking mate, a grizzled thief.

Gabrielle thought of Ares and made a face. "Not me."

"But you're a warrior?"

"Yep." Gabrielle drained her glass. "And he's a jerk."


End file.
